


Phillip Smiles

by definingqualities



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, just wait it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definingqualities/pseuds/definingqualities





	1. Chapter 1

Dan lied awake, staring up at the hotel ceiling as he let his mind scrutinise every last detail.

_Can’t fuck this up, Can’t fuck this up, Can’t fuck this up-_

He sighed, scrubbing his face with the palms of his hands. When you see this kind of thing on TV, it’s always easy and it’s always romantic. She starts crying as she nods happily and then they kiss and they kiss and they kiss while the romantic music plays and the crowd cheers. And then the cameras are off. 

But in real life, it felt so much more- _Daunting._

There’s just so many things that could go wrong and with his luck, it’d be a miracle for him to come out of this unscathed.

He turned to see Phil lying next to him, breathing softly as he dreamt. He couldn’t afford to mess this up, he couldn’t afford to lose him. His stomach tied itself in knots just looking at his peaceful expression, his soft, black hair pooling onto the pillow beneath him, the subtle warmth radiating from his skin.

Even in his most frustrating moments. He was still his. He was still Phil -- _fucking_ \-- Lester and if there was one thing Dan knew for sure, it was that he would give the world to spend his life with this man. And if this all goes to plan-

Dan shot up out of the bed, his hand clasped tightly over his mouth as he stumbled to the bathroom. He dropped to his knees, coughing up the butterflies pushing at the walls of his stomach into the toilet bowl, the acid burning his throat and lips.

He slowly lowered himself further until he was lying on the cold tiles, his head resting against his arm. He hadn’t slept much, not that night, not even during his “nap”. He couldn’t help but spend the entire time watching Phil as he thought about how risky this could be.

He covered his face with his arms sighing heavily as his mind continued to wonder.

A warm tear fell from his face and onto the tiles and before he knew it, he had curled himself into a ball, sobbing silently with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. 

“...Dan?” A soft voice came from the doorway, causing Dan to jolt as he quickly stood up from the floor, turning to face the figure standing in the doorway. “A-are you okay?”

Phil yawned as he shifted his weight, leaning against the frame for support. 

He appeared to have only just woken up, his hair a mess, his glasses askew and a mixture of fatigue and concern shadowing his face.

“I’m fine Phil-” Dan replied sternly, turning on his heels to flush the toilet before moving to the sink with his back to the other. “Probably just food poisoning or something...” 

Phil continued to watch him in the mirror but Dan stubbornly avoided his gaze, staring at the water flowing into the sink. 

“Are you sure that’s-” 

“Yes!” Dan snapped. Phil furrowed his brow in confusion but decided not to push it. “What time is it?”

“After 4:30.” He replied, lazily neatening his hair in his reflection, “We only slept for three hours…”

“Only? Are you challenging my nap game _Lester_?” Dan smirked playfully. Phil mirrored him, walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting his head to rest on his shoulder as he hummed softly. 

“I think I am… _Howell_.” Dan could feel the frames of Phil’s glasses press into his neck for only a moment before he jolted back. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! that didn’t make it worse did it?” He looked so concerned, it almost hurt to lie to him… 

Dan smiled helplessly, his head falling as he laughed. He shook his head softly

“You’re so cute...” He looked up to see Phil’s face, more confused than ever. “Just… Just get dressed, I’ve got a big night planned!”

Phil retreated back into the room, closing the door behind him. Dan could just hear him rummaging through the suitcase.

He sighed, running a hand through the mess called his hair, staring at his reflection. He looked down at the tap, watching the water run into the drain. It closely resembled his life if he manages to fuck this whole thing up. 

He snapped out of his trance, scooping the water up in his hands and splashing his face. 

“ _It’s going to be ok…_ ” He murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the two were dressed and ready, they stepped out of the hotel lobby and onto the bustling streets. The sun had already set yet the city seemed to be more alive than ever with people filling every corner, the soft hum of chatter filling the air.

They walked in hushed awe, taking in the city’s surroundings until one of them decided to break the silence.

“Dan,” Phil spoke turning to meet the other’s gaze, “Where are you taking me?”

Dan didn’t respond, only smiled as he grabbed the boy’s hand, picking up the pace until the two were quickly dodging people, running down the busy streets. 

Glowing signs passed quickly and the faces blurred together as they ran so he instead rested his eyes on the boy in front of him. He could only just see the excited smile playing on his lips as they ran, his eyes scanning the streets for wherever he was taking him.

Suddenly he was pulled towards a small, hidden doorway between a couple of shops. The atmosphere changed immediately, instead of a bustling, loud street they were now inside of a small restaurant.

“When I was looking for restaurants I found this place-” Dan gestured with his hand, “Family business, very good though…” 

Phil glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It was small and mostly empty, apart from a few couples sitting at tables here and there. The air carried the scent of ramen, enough to make his mouth water. 

His eyes scanned the menu board above him,

“What’d you want?” Dan said, stepping forward towards the woman behind the counter, “It’s my shout…”

Once the two had made their orders, they walked across the room to the furthest table in the corner, instantly engulfed in conversation about some weird dystopian universe where the primary race is a group of weird-alien-lizards and all the humans were enslaved.

Dan remembered why he went through all this effort in the first place, all for this man. For the smile that played on his lips when he spoke... and for how soft they felt against his. For the way his voice seemed to brighten up even the darkest of rooms and for the energy and life he radiated.

It was easy to tell why the world loved him... Why _he_ loved him. He was almost too perfect to be real.

Before they knew it, their food had arrived. 

They spent an hour sitting there, talking between mouthfuls. To anyone on the outside, they may have been the most obnoxiously loud guys they had ever met but to them. They were happy.

 

“That was nice…” Phil said once they had stepped out from the restaurant and onto the streets again. “Thanks.”

“That’s not all I’ve got planned-” Dan turned to him, smirking as he spoke, “You wanna go get some cheap wine and sneak into an arcade like a pair of angsty, rebellious teenagers with family problems?”

Phil looked taken aback for a moment, staring at the other, looking for the punchline.

“I don’t know what _you_ did when you were a teenager but-” 

“Ok good ‘cause I know a place near here.” Dan cut off into yet another store searching the isles for the most shitty-looking booze he could get his hands on.

Phil picked up his pace to keep up with the other. 

“Wait- You’re serious?” 

Dan hummed in agreement, pulling a bottle off of the shelf and turning it over in his hands as he analysed it. “What about this one?”

Honestly, it looked disgusting but it surely fit the bill. The liquid sloshed around sadly in the bottle, reeking of loneliness and disappointment. This was the kind of wine that would be bought by the lonely bridesmaid at the end of the day when they realise quite _how_ lonely they are.

“But you know we could afford a lot better-” Phil began but Dan only ignored him, instead walking past him and to the cashier.

“That’s not the point...” He placed the bottle on the counter, nodding to the cashier, “It’ll be fun- Trust me.”


End file.
